wikianimatefandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Bowser Gets Grounded on Christmas
It was Christmas. In school, Mr Dallas was praising his students. Mr Dallas: Merry Christmas, everyone! Enjoy your Christmas break! Then the students started to home including Mario and Princess Peach, and Dark Bowser was about to get out of the classroom. Mr Dallas halted Ratchet, much to his shock. Mr Dallas: Hold it right there, Dark Bowser! You have been a very bad boy this year. And for this, I am giving you a detention slip. Mr Dallas gave Dark Bowser a detention slip. Dark Bowser: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Not detention! Mr Dallas: Too bad! Now go to detention right now! Then Dark Bowser went off to detention, and then he entered the detention room, and he sat down at the desk. Weatherstar4000video: Welcome to detention! There will be no talking, no sleeping, no chewing gum, no playing on the computer, no making faces, no listening to music, no whistling, and no yelling. Dark Bowser was restless and indignant. Dark Bowser: It's Christmas break! I want to go home! Weatherstar4000video was annoyed. I said no talking! Dark Bowser: Please! Let me go home! Weatherstar4000video: If you talk one more time, I will call your parents to send you home! Dark Bowser started raving, much to Weatherstar4000video's horror. Dark Bowser: I want to go home! I want to go home! I want to go home! I want to go home! I want to go home! You idiot! Weatherstar4000video got very annoyed. Weatherstar4000video: That's it, I am calling your parents! Then Weatherstar4000video picked up a phone to call Bowser and Icy Peach. Dark Bowser: I don't care if you call my parents! I want to go home for Christmas break! Weatherstar4000video was calling Bowser and Icy Peach. Weatherstar4000video: Hello, Dark Bowser's parents! Your son Dark Bowser is talking in detention! Can you pick him up, please? Okay! Thanks! Bye! Then Weatherstar4000video put down his phone and spoke to Dark Bowser. Weatherstar4000video I already called your parents, and they are coming in 30 minutes! Now stay in detention until they pick you up! Then Weatherstar4000video walked off, and Dark Bowser waited for his parents to come and pick him up. Dark Bowser: This is just great! I have to stay in detention for 30 minutes to wait for my parents! This is the worst day ever! 30 minutes later, Dark Bowser's parents Bowser and Icy Peach arrived, much to Dark Bowser's joy. They are annoyed with Dark Bowser. Bowser: Let's go home Dark Bowser! Icy Peach: You are going to be in big trouble! Then Dark Bowser went out with Dark Bowser and Icy Peach, yelling with joy. Dark Bowser: (in Kidaroo voice) Yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay! When they got home, Dark Bowser and Icy Peach continued scolding Dark Bowser. Bowser: Now go to your room right now! Dark Bowser: I don't care because I am on Christmas break! Icy Peach: Get your butt to your room right now or you're grounded for 99 forevers! Dark Bowser went up to his room. Dark Bowser: Whatever you say, mom and dad! Dark Bowser got into his room, and he picked up a paper and a pencil. He had a plan. Dark Bowser: I am going to write out on what I want for Christmas! Then Dark Bowser started writing out on what he wanted for Christmas. The things that Dark Bowser wanted were Playstation 4, Nintendo 3DS XL, Wii U, Game Boy Advance, Mario Plush Toys, Mario Clothes, Mario Video-Games and Mario DVDs. Then Dark Bowser finished writing out on what he wanted for Christmas. Dark Bowser: Yay! I finally finished my Christmas list! Now Santa will know that I have been a good boy this year! On Christmas Day, Dark Bowser got out of bed, and he was feeling jolly. Dark Bowser: Yay! It's finally Christmas! I am going to see if Santa got me any presents this year! Then Dark Bowser went out of his room, and then he entered the lounge. Suddenly, there were no gifts under the tree! Dark Bowser was horrified. But there was only one present that went to Bowser Jr. Bowser Jr had got it in his hand. Dark Bowser: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! Santa didn't get me any presents! Then Bowser and Icy Peach came. Bowser: That's right Dark Bowser! You got no presents from Santa this year because you were a bad boy! Icy Peach: However, we did bring out one special present! Dark Bowser: Really? Bowser: Yes! We'll go get it for you! Then Bowser and Icy Peach went off to get a present for Dark Bowser, and Dark Bowser was feeling excited. Dark Bowser: Yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay yay! Then Bowser and Icy Peach came back with a present and she gave it to Dark Bowser. And so, Dark Bowser got his present, and itside it was... coal!!! Dark Bowser started screaming with dismay. Dark Bowser: (in Kidaroo voice) NONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONONO! (normal voice) Why did you bring me a pile of coal?! Bowser: We are going to say this once! But we are not going to say it again! You have been an extremely bad boy this year! Icy Peach: You were beating up people, causing Mr Game & Watch so much trouble, making videos out of Weatherstar4000video, getting in dead meat many times, breaking people's legs, and... Bowser and Icy Peach threw a mental breakdown. Bowser: You have disobeyed us a lot! And because of all the bad stuff you did, you are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for 900 million years! Icy Peach: Go to your room, now! We don't want you crying in front of us ever again! We are done with you! And that is final! Dark Bowser went up to his room, crying. Dark Bowser: I hate you mom and dad! You just ruined my perfect Christmas! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Weatherstar4000video: Merry Christmas from Weatherstar4000video! I hope you all enjoy the Dark Bowser Gets Grounded on Christmas video I made! Thanks for watching, everyone! And have a Merry Christmas! Until then, this is Weatherstar4000video signing off! CAST Alan as Dark Bowser Dallas as Mr Dallas Young Guy as Weatherstar4000video Scary voice as Bowser Julie as Icy Peach Kidaroo as Dark Bowser's happy voice and Dark Bowser's screaming voice Category:Dark Bowser Gets Grounded Category:Grounded Stuff